Lost At Sea
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: OneShot - Sesshomaru finds a woman clinging to driftwood while at sea.


Lost At Sea

SessKag Day 3: Red Tulip - Fame, Charity, Trust

"What do you mean you won't take me across!? Don't you know who I am?" Her bare foot splashed saltwater as she stomped, "Take me, now!"

Sesshomaru's lips thinned, but he resisted the urge to glare at her. She'd clearly been through something rough what with the tatters in her silk gown and no way to call for help. Who didn't have a cell phone these days?

He'd pulled her up out of the water, only to have her scream at him about getting back to the other side. "I will take you to the proper authorities. I will not be transporting you anywhere. You could be a criminal for all I am aware."

"A criminal!?" Her eyes bulged. She looked down at herself, and whimpered. "My dress..." Picking at the strands of torn blue fabric, tears lined her eyes, "A Miroku original, he's going to be so upset to find out I've destroyed it..."

Ignoring her complaints, he steered his boat toward the harbor. In two hours he'd have her caterwauling self off his boat, peace regained. Vacation saved. So much for an act of charity. All it had brought him was a whiny bossy woman. "You'd think whoever would be more upset to find out that you were discovered clinging to a piece of driftwood in the middle of The East Sea."

She sobered, sucked in a breath and shook out her hands, "Yes. I should think they would be." Her fingers patted down a rip in her dress. With a huff, she sat on a large crate of fish bait and announced, "Well, I suppose you expect to be compensated for saving my life."

Seriously. He shook his head, rubbed his stubble lined jaw and sighed, "The only thing I expect is a thank you, and for you to be less inclined to make demands."

"Demands?" She scoffed, "I've made no demands."

"No?" His brow rose, "Not a single demand of, 'You must return me to China at once! I am a very busy person!'"

Her face flushed red, "I..." When she smiled he found it surprisingly charming, "I'm sorry." Suddenly her language changed, "When I'm playing a role, I tend to get waaay way too into it. Thanks for saving me. I greatly appreciate your willingness to help me."

He blinked, "A role?" What was she some kind of actress?

"Ah, well, I'm probably not too recognizable at the moment," She grabbed a towel, usually reserved for cleaning fish guts off his hands, it hadn't been washed since his last trip, and repurposed it as a makeup remover. "There." She grinned, as if he'd now recognize her.

Black strands of hair had come loose from her bun, framing her delicately featured face. Large blue eyes and full peach colored lips. She was stunning, but not familiar.

"You are very pretty." He handed her a bottle of water, "I still do not know who you are."

"Oh." She bit her lip, "I thought I'd become pretty household what with the international roles." Her fingers rapped the boat rail, "I guess not."

He shook his head, "If you are an actress, don't feel bad. I don't watch TV."

She perked back up. "No?" Her blue eyes were wide with surprise, "Movies then?"

He shook his head again.

"Huh." She laughed, "Well, I'm glad. It's rare to find someone I can be myself around with no preconceptions." Standing up to bow, her smile seemed brighter than it had only moments before, "My name's Kagome."

"Sesshomaru." He nodded. The girl was interesting. She moved around his boat with an air of confidence, picking up this and that to look it over. Making comments about her Grandfather being a fisherman, taking her out on his boat when she and her brother were young.

Her eyes lingered on the bulk supplies stacked up, "How long was your fishing trip supposed to last?"

He shrugged, "Long enough to distract me from the city, a month or two."

"Wow! Sounds nice to be able to disappear like that." She shifted the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and took the second seat in the captain's hold. "No one will miss you while you're away?" Her fingers grazed the edge of his rolled up sleeve. "You look like you just ran out of a business meeting."

"I did." He laughed, the sound washing over her like a refreshing wave, "As soon as my vacation time began, I took off. My Mother will be disappointed she has no one to chide for being single for awhile." His amber eyes gleamed down at her. "Are you regretting such a public profession?"

She bit her lip, turning away from his handsome face to gaze out at the open sea, "I like acting and getting into a character and working with talented writers and directors to create something magical, but I don't really enjoy the feeling of being trapped or that I can't leave the house without the worry of someone snapping a photo to shame my breakfast choices." Her laugh sounded hollow. "I envy you a bit."

She leaned forward, letting her hands run over the front rails in front of the glass. Her blanket slipped down her shoulders.

As the harbor grew closer, the less happy she looked. Her smile faded. "You don't want to go home?"

Kagome winced, "That easy to tell?"

"Glaringly so." He steered them to the dock, but didn't lash on. "If you don't want to go home, go on a trip. Rent a boat, grab some gear, and go feel free for awhile."

Just as she was about to respond a man with long black hair came rushing down the harbor with a camera, "Kagome! Kagome! What happened?! Why did you jump off the port? Why didn't you want to do the interview?" A trail of dozens of people with cameras and microphones filled in the wooden dock.

"We've gotten reports that you launched yourself off a port to get away from the reporters, any comment?"

"Who is that man with you?"

"When will your new TV show begin filming, are you excited to be working with such a talented cast?"

"Um..." With question after question, Kagome grew quieter and quieter.

With a jolt, Sesshomaru restarted the engine and turned the boat around.

"W-what are you doing?!" She stuttered, staring in horror at the crowd behind them. They were panicking, shouting at the top of their lungs are her retreating form. Her manager ran to the from of the pack. His hands clapped against his thighs.

Sesshomaru's jaw was tense, "You want to be free, don't you?"

She nodded silently, clutching her hands against her heart.

"Then you can stay with me, there are bunk beds down below, a month or so of isolation from that mess will do you wonders." His muscles were tense as he sped out to sea. He ran his fingers through his hair, his bun unraveled to reveal lengths of silver hair. It billowed around him.

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat.

Suddenly arms were thrown around him, and she buried her face against his shoulder, "Thank you! Thank you so much for letting me come with you!" He could feel her tears through his shirt.

Pressing his lips together, he muttered, "If you'd rather, I can drop you off anywhere, even China if you don't want to stay. This is a little strange."

She shook her head, sighing in relief, "No. I can't pass this opportunity up. Strange or not."

Her warm arms fell away from him, a slight blush on her cheeks. Gaze drifted back to the endless ocean, she smiled her charming smile again. Pulling her pins from her hair, she let it fall into the wind. The silver and black strands catching each other.

He watched her relax, fascinated by her willingness to trust him, a perfect stranger. She knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about her, and they were going to get lost from the world together.


End file.
